My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 3: Carnevil
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: After escaping from the Merovingian, Neo and his friends find a creepy carnival in Ponyville created by Art the Clown, facing zombie clowns and demonic creatures, Neo and his friends must fight the evil clown from hell and continue to search for the source of the attack on Equestria.


My Little Pony: The Revelation of Equestria Part 3: Carnevil

Neo and his friends were back in Ponyville after escaping from the Merovingian, after everything that has happened so far, they knew that something was going on and Equestria was in danger once again, and they were going to have to go on a quest to save Equestria once and for all.

Suddenly, Neo and his friends heard creepy music playing, and it sounded like circus music. They looked ahead of them and they saw something a few yards ahead of them. It was too far away to see, so they began walking towards it to see what it was. When they got closer to it, they saw what it was. It appeared to be a carnival, but everything looked dark and scary. There were tents, concession stands, rides, photo booths and ticked stands. The ponies didn't like the looks of this carnival, but then a flying jester head with sharp teeth appeared, it laughed an evil laugh and said, "Welcome to Carnevil." And it disappeared.

Then Neo and his friends entered the carnival and right ahead of them, they saw Art the Clown. They couldn't believe he was back, but based on how creepy the carnival was, they weren't surprised that he was behind this. Art waved at them and smiled a gruesome smile, then he disappeared. Fluttershy was very frightened, she didn't like this place at all, she thought it was terrifying and she wanted to leave. But Twilight said they have to stick together and fight to save Equestria, Fluttershy agreed and tried to get up her courage to fight.

Rainbow Dash was ready for anything, but then, zombie clowns came at Neo and his friends, they started running, but there were too many of them and they couldn't escape. Then demonic looking creatures appeared and there was no escaping from the evil carnival now. So Neo and his friends began fighting the zombie clowns and demonic creatures. Neo shot the zombie clowns and he thought that this was very similar to the video game he played called "The House of the Dead." Twilight, Starlight, Rarity and Luna shot at the zombie clowns and demonic creatures with beams of magic while Rainbow Dash did takes down moves and she took the zombie clowns down in 10 seconds flat. Finally, all the zombie clowns and demonic creatures were down.

Then Art the Clown appeared and began taunting Neo and his friends, he laughed at them and he felt invincible, he pointed to a tent and he kept laughing at Neo and his friends, it seemed like he wanted Neo and his friends to go into the tent. Then he disappeared again and Neo and his friends entered the tent that Art had been pointing at. They were scared, but they were ready to face any challenge that was ahead of them.

Inside the tent, they saw a mutilated Flurry Heart on the floor. Fluttershy was repulsed by it and thought that Flurry Heart was dead now, but Neo said that it was just an illusion that Art was making just to scare them. Fluttershy tried to stay calm, but she couldn't bear to look at the mutilated Flurry Heart illusion.

Then they got inside the tent and encountered a gang of evil clowns. Some looked demonic, some looked like zombies and some looked pretty normal except they were evil. Then the clowns began attacking Neo and his friends and they fought back with all their might. As they were fighting, Art the Clown appeared and he appeared to be angry. Then Neo began fighting Art while his friends fought the evil clowns. Art was a demonic clown, so he took many demonic forms and appeared to be winning the fight.

Princess Luna saw that Neo was in danger and came to his aid. Luna blasted a black beam at Art, it wounded him badly and turned him back to his clown form. Then the mane 6 unleashed their rainbow power into Neo, then Neo shot the rainbow power at Art. A huge rainbow light surrounded Art and engulfed him, Art screamed in agony as the rainbow light engulfed him. Then the rainbow light vanquished Art and he was no more. The ponies cheered with joy for their victory and Luna felt that Equestria was safe. Then the tent disappeared along with the rest of the evil carnival.

They thought it was over at first, but then a group of human men surrounded Neo and his friends. They were Agent Smith's evil S.W.A.T. team and they told Neo and his friends to surrender. Neo took out 2 machine guns and began shooting at the S.W.A.T. men.

The ponies helped him fight and they managed to kill a few of the men, then Agent Smith and his agents appeared and they began chasing Neo and his friends. And so Neo and his friends ran for their lives as the agents and S.W.A.T. men chased after them. Neo knew that as long as they were under attack, Equestria was moving closer to annihilation.

To be continued...

End of part 3.


End file.
